


And The Bear Truth: A Continuation

by jimalim320



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little added scene to "And The Bear Truth" from season 2, takes place in the cabin right after Andy and Caroline's fight and Andy leaving. Max tries to cheer up a sad depressed Caroline. Cute fluff, more friendshipy but still Maxoline and worth the read</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Bear Truth: A Continuation

“And remember we might be on the other side of this door, but I promise we won’t be able to hear any bear roars if you catch my drift.” Max winked yelling to Diek and Dirk while closing the shared door between their rooms. A muffled “Loving her!” was heard through the door as it was closing. Turning around she sees Caroline silently scolding her for her inappropriateness. “What? They haven’t had sex in a year! I’m just trying to help them get it on; I’m like their fairy god mother-no fairy sex mother! And what about you? Why exactly aren’t you and Andy having crazy sex swing bed sex right now?”

The events of he and Andy’s fight ran through Carline’s head. Replaying line after line she couldn’t believe how bad of a girlfriend she was being, forgetting Andy’s birthday, being so consumed with the cupcake business, and bringing Max along on their special weekend, even though it was really meant to be the girl’s special weekend. Andy was right to leave and she knew it…Caroline, being the overly dramatic one she is, let out an aggravated sigh and fell backward with intentions to land on the bed. Unfortunately, she forgot the bed was suspended by ropes, and hit the bed with her butt causing it to swing quickly and her falling flat on her back. “Owwww not again!” 

Max laughed at Caroline’s clumsiness. That girl would fall off her own horse even if it wasn’t moving. Caroline doesn’t even attempt to move and instead lies on the floor wallowing in self-pity, the bed hovering over her. Max controls her laughter and makes her way over to her friend, puts a hand on the bed for support and crouches down to make eye contact with Caroline. “Now normally I would never say this but since Andy is my friend too…” pausing dramatically, then in her best impression of a rich valley girl continues, “Do you wanna like talk about it or whatever?” adding a pretentious hair flip at the end for added effect.  
Caroline began to sit up only to hit her head on the bed above her and for the third time that night she fell to the floor. Feigning crying she calls out, “My life is a mess!”

Max again is amused by her friend’s klutziness, “I’d say so. The floor’s gotten more action tonight than you have in weeks!” Max then stands up, using one hand to push the bed out of the way while offering Caroline the other one to help her up.

Caroline graciously accepts Max’s hand and begins to explain the previous events of the evening, “He asked me about the future, our future, and all I talked about was the cupcake business and you.” She successfully sat on the bed and elaborated on her discussion with Andy. “I told him about my aspirations to get the cupcake business going, eventually opening multiple shops, that you and I would have to move to a bigger apartment, and I didn’t mention him…”

Max looked at Caroline with faked surprise, hand over her heart and everything, incredulously replying, “And he was upset by that?!”

Caroline pouted, meekly throwing a pillow at her friend, “Shut up, what would you know?”

“I know enough to not tell my boyfriend I want to spend the rest of my life with my roommate over him! That’s not something men like to hear, it either pisses them off or turns them on, and either way there’s no happy ending for them.” Max responded defensively. She was now sitting at the table eating the cold food left there. 

Caroline let out a deep sigh before burying her face in a pillow. After a short moment she gets up, “I’m gonna take that bath now.” 

Max called after her with a mouth half full of bread, “Just because I’ll be on the other side of this door doesn’t mean I can hear any bear roars!” Caroline gave her an unamused glare before shutting the bathroom door; Max smirked and continued eating the remainder of the rolls. 

Minutes later Caroline emerges from the bathroom observing Max slurping the last of the cold soup from the bowl. Once Max removes the bowl from her face and realizes Caroline is back in the room she suggestively quips, “So did Mama Bear take care of Goldilocks?” 

Again Caroline looked at Max unamused. She got on the bed and wrapped herself up in the covers, “Max please, I just wanna lie down and wallow in self-pity.”

“Is it possible that bath made you more sad and dramatic?” Max asked in her signature sarcastic tone. Although Caroline knew Max was just poking fun, the comment pushed her over the edge and all the tears she’d been trying to hold in since Andy left came pouring out. Max immediately felt terrible for pushing Caroline and quickly made her way over to the bed, she laid a hand on Caroline’s forearm rubbing softly up and down, “Look I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do in these situations. The only other time I’ve been around a crying woman was when my Mother sobered up and discovered all the booze was gone…and that I drank it all while she was passed out.” This caused Caroline to smirk through her tears. 

Although that smirk was quickly replaced with a frown, “Maybe Andy’s right. Maybe I am too consumed with work and the business. Maybe I’m unable to commit...” She stopped her self-depreciating rant when she heard Max inhale a sharp breath, “Max what are you doing?”

Max with her eyes closed and head facing the ceiling was inhaling and exhaling dramatically. Eyes still closed she replied, “I’m bracing myself.”

Caroline’s confusion reached a peak causing her to sit up, “For what?”

Max slowly lowered her head and opened her eyes, “I’m about to say the most horrifyingly corny thing and I’m only saying it cause you’re sad and this will make you feel better,” she took one last deep breath, grabbed Caroline’s hand and continued, “you can commit, you’re committed to me.” Caroline had no idea where Max was going with this but she was already starting to smile, “I honestly believe that if you magically got all your fortune, your house, and everything you lost in your dad’s scandal back tomorrow that you wouldn’t leave me behind, even though you probably should. That’s how committed you are.” 

Caroline’s smile grew into a full blown grin. Max was right she would never leave her; she was in this for the long haul, and it made her incredibly happy that Max realized that.

Max broke Caroline away from her thoughts, “Don’t look at me like that, you can’t commit to Andy cause you are already in a very demanding relationship with me, and I think we both know who’s more important *cough* me *cough*” Both girl’s laughed before Max continued, “All kidding aside I like Andy, I think he’s a great guy, and normally he’d be great for you, but maybe he’s not the right guy right now. He deserves a Caroline who isn’t currently attached.” 

Caroline let everything her friend said sink in, she knew what she was saying made sense, and somehow sitting here with Max was all she needed. “I love you Max.”

“Likewise.” Max replied and pulled Caroline in for a hug. “You do realize this means no matter who you end up marrying I’m living in your basement right, rent free I might add.” Caroline just laughed and the girls fell backward with Caroline resting her head on Max’s shoulder and an arm around her stomach, and Max with her cheek on Caroline’s head and arms wrapped around Caroline. They laughed and joked the rest of the night before succumbing to sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
